Liv And Holden's New Life
by The Daily Fanfictions
Summary: This is what my dirty mind wanted to happen in the episode where Andie and Holden break up.
1. Chapter 1

Holden knocked on Liv's front door. Her parents were away until Monday and her siblings were out. It was Friday. Holden had Just broke up with Andie for Liv. Liv opened the door.

"Holden. What are you doing here" Liv asked surprised.

"I came for you" he said back.

"Look Andie would be so upset if we started dating or just were friends. Holden I just can't" Liv said with a sad time to her voice.

"Look I don't need to be with you yet. But at least give me the chance to show you what it would be like to be with me" Holden said.

"What do you..." Holden didn't allow her to finish before sitting her down on the couch and kissing her.

Liv couldn't stop kissing his candy sweet lips. They kept going at it for what seemed an eternity until Holden broke the make out session with words.

"Liv I want to try something different that I never have done..."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want to try?" Liv asked.

"I want to have sex with you. I have protection." Holden said hopefully.

"Ok but we can't tell anyone unless we have to" Liv said nervously.

"Ok let's go upstairs" Holden said.

When they got up there they say on the bed in awkwardsilence. Holden kissed her slowly pushing her down on the bed. He started taking off her clothes. She started taking off his. When they were both in their underwear there was a knock on the door.  
Liv and Holden were so in love and in the moment that they had nother siblings.

"Liv Andies out here. She needs to talk." Maddie said.

"Now is not a good time." Liv yelled shooing Holden into the closet and putting on her robe.

She pulled Maddie in the door telling Andie to wait.

"Liv what's going on" Maddie asked.

"Come on out" Liv said into the closet.

Maddie gasped when she saw Holden come out in his underwear.

"We are about to have sex and you can't tell Andie" Liv said.

Maddie agreed and told Andie Liv wasn't available. And Liv and Holden continued.

They were deep into sex when they realized Holdenhad to be home. Liv kissed him before opening the door. When she opened the door she was happy she kissed him inside...


	3. Chapter 3

"Liv what is Holden doing here?" Andie asked.

"Well he just got here's do I told him to leave" Liv said nervously.

"Really?" Andie asked.

Holden snuck out past them.

"Are you two dating" Andie asked.

"No" Liv answered. "Andie I really need to get to bed"

"Ok by Liv" Andie said doubtfully.

Liv shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close" she said sliding down the door into a sit.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next day and Andie came over for her and Liv to work on their art project completely forgetting what happened last night. They finished early and went upstairs. After about a half an hour Andie went home forgetting her phone upstairs in Liv's  
room. Liv realized this 5 minutes later. After she realized Andie had forgotten her phone she heard a knock at the door. She opened it expecting to see Andie. It was Holden.

"Liv I want more than just friends. Please we won't tell Andie" Holden said holding up a condom.

"Of course" Liv said kissing Holden.

They went upstairs and quickly undressed, Holden putting on the protection. About 5 minutes after they got in deep they laid there kissing. All of a sudden the door opened...


	5. Chapter 5

"What the heck is going on here!" Andie yelled.

Liv pulled up the sheets while Holden shrunk under more.

"Andie I swear you weren't supposed to find out like this!" Liv said.

"You lied!" Andie yelled.

"No we just started dating today!" Liv protested.

"I don't care. Liv Rooney your nothing but a lying slut!" Andie yelled grabbing her phone and walking out the door.

"Holden make me forget this" Liv said sudctivly.

"No problem sexy" he said getting on top of her.

"Come on harder" Liv said breathing heavily.

"I'm trying" Holden said going faster.

"Just like that" Liv said.

"You like that" Holden said breathing heavily while he talked.

All of a sudden the door opened... 


	6. Chapter 6

Liv and Holden's parents walked in.

"OH MY GOSH WHAT IS HAPPENING" both fathers shouted.

"Pete I think you know what is happening considering we had 4 kids" Liv's mom said.

"Are you wearing protection" Holden's mom asked.

"Ya" Holden answered.

"Ok we're good with it then. Come on honey" both moms said pulling their husbands.

Joey poked his head in and stored after the parents left.

"Wow if you weren't my sister I would say you looked hot" Joey said.

"Ew Joey get out of here" Liv said throwing a pillow at him.

Liv had an interview the next day she couldn't be late for.


	7. Chapter 7

"So Liv tell me do you have a boyfriend?" The reporter Hilton said.

"No not yet" Liv lied.

"Oh and if you don't mind me asking, have you lost your virginity yet?" Hilton asked.

"No" Liv quickly answered.  
Liv's phone rang.

"Who is it" Hiltion asked.

"Oh just my friend Holden" Liv said.

"Oh answer it and put it on speaker" Hiltion said.

"I'm ok" Liv said trying to sound calm. "Hey Holden"

"Hey are you still in your interview?" He said.

"Ya" Liv said.

"Oh then I'll make this quick. I just wanted to say Andie will understand with time. And speaking of which thanks for last night sexy. It never felt better" Holden said seductivly.

"Bye!" Liv said quickly hanging up the phone.

"What happened last night?!" Hiltion prompted. "And what never felt better."

"He was talking about the back massage my brother Joey gave him" Liv said nervously.

"Then what did he mean by sexy?" Hiltion said unconvinced.

"Oh it's an acronym each letter stands for um super extra xilphone year which is what we call my brother" Liv said calmly.

"Oh well that..." Hiltion began.

"Got to go I need to get to an after school rehearsal" Liv said leaving.

"Holden your an idiot!" Liv said calling Holden back...


	8. Chapter 8

Liv came up to Andies locker at the end of school the next day.

"Andie I'm so sorry." Liv said

"It's ok" Andie said.

"Good" Liv said with relief.

"So how was he in the sack" Andie said.

"Like heaven" Liv said as they walked home.


End file.
